Animales
thumb|400px|Varios ejemplos de diferentes animales en algunas entregas. En los juegos de la saga Grand Theft Auto, es bastante difícil ver a un animal, y mucho menos poder atacarlo con total libertad. Probablemente Rockstar Games no incluyó mascotas y animales en los juegos porque ya han sido bastante criticados por la violencia de la Saga, y sería aún peor si se pudieran atacar y matar animales con total libertad, podría recibir una demanda por Fomentar el maltrato a los animales. Encontrar animales en la saga no es imposible, ya que se pueden ver referencia hacia éstos e incluso desde Grand Theft Auto III (con el salto a las gráficas 3D) encontrar y ver a algunos de ellos. Principalmente los más comunes son los pájaros, a los cuales se les puede matar sin más disparándoles. Luego, lo más fácil de encontrar es la fauna marina, e incluso se les podrá disparar (GTA: VC y GTA: SA) pero no afectará en lo más mínimo a los animales y ni siquiera los alertara ni nada, pues son elementos de decorado. En Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, se puede asesinar a uno de los animales: las palomas y las gaviotas, los coleccionables de este juego. El protagonista deberá dispararles con algún arma para que se den por encontrados. Tras el ataque, el animal (que permanece inmóvil) `revienta´ sangrientamente y desaparece. En Grand Theft Auto V, aparecen una gran cantidad de animales, los cuales esta vez, sí pueden ser asesinados. Además, uno de los protagonistas del juego, Franklin Clinton, tiene un perro llamado Chop. En conclusión, en la saga GTA, sí existen los animales (en algunos juegos de menor cantidad y visibilidad que otros). =Universo 2D= 'London' Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 y Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Aqui se pueden observar palomas en las plazas y dispersas por algunas calles, callejones y tejados. London4pe.jpg|'Palomas' en la plaza (parte inferior izquierda). =Universo 3D= 'Vice City' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Moscas En el Escobar International, en las ventanas grandes de vidrio, si te acercas a ellas, podras ver pequeñas moscas volando o puntos negros flotando. Posibles Aves Se podrán oír a las aves en puertos y playas. Existe la posibilidad de que en el Escobar International se puedan ver pájaros volando, posiblemente golondrinas, y si te acercas desaparecen. También podría ser basura u hojas que caen de los árboles. Zopilote Al igual que en la otra entrega que transcurre en Vice City, la mascota de la estación de radio V-Rock es un zopilote; un zopilote un poco rockero, ya que viste ropa de este estilo, tiene un cigarrillo en el pico y con una de sus alas está haciendo los ``cuernos´´. Durante las retrasmisiones en la radio se puede escuchar un grito de éste animal, e incluso Lazlow lo menciona diciendo: ``..a quien le importa un Zopilote, es solo una estúpida ave...´´. Incluso se podría decir que la `V´ de V-Rock, podría significar Volture (Zopilote en inglés). Caballo y cerdo En una misión, Martinez está viendo una película de Candy Suxxx. Éste menciona que la actriz está manteniendo sexo con un caballo y luego con un cerdo. Burro De nuevo, al igual que los dos anteriores, vuelve a mencionarse un animal en una pélicula pornográfica. En esta ocasión es un burro. La pelicula es ofrecida a Victor Vance por Ricardo Díaz, en'' El último encuentro. Chihuahua Hector Hernandez los menciona e incluso imita a uno durante su narración en Radio Espantoso. Pucheros Pucheros es un perro que es mencionado en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Se trataba de un perro "parlante" del cual era mánager Barry Mickelthwaite antes de que fuera representante de Phil Collins. Es uno de los pocos animales en el universo Rockstar y uno de los pocos que aparecen en el juego. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Gaviotas En Grand Theft Auto Vice City, el animal más destacable son las Gaviotas. Podemos oírlas en zonas de playa y puertos, y si apuntamos con el rifle de francotirador veremos puntos negros revolotear, estas son las gaviotas. Existe un pequeño mini-juego que consiste en disparar a gaviotas (puntos negros) con el rifle de francotirador; en cuanto hayas disparado con éxito a la primera, aparecerá un nuevo apartado en las Estadísticas, llamado ''Gaviotas disparadas, que indica el número de gaviotas eliminadas durante la partida. Esto no es necesario para el 100%. Caballos Son mencionados caballos, durante la misión La Caza, Ricardo Diaz se encuentra viendo unas carreras de caballos. El caballo que el quería que ganase pierde, y Diaz furioso patea su televisor. Tapir En la introducción de la misión Tiroteo en el Centro Comercial, se puede observar tras el Coronel Cortez un gran plato formado por una cabeza de tapir (aunque en algunas versiones del juego éste es llamado Tapia), rodeada de una variedad de frutas. El coronel le ofrece a Tommy Vercetti un poco de hocico del animal (el cual se puede ver cortado), pero éste rechaza. La cabeza del mamífero se ve perfectamente detallada. Es bastante raro que el animal haya sido cazado en algún lugar de Vice City, ya que su hábitat se encuentra encuentra en Sudamérica (Colombia, Venezuela, Perú, México, Guayana) o en Sumatra, todo depende de la especie de Tapir que sea. Fauna Marina Por el mar de Vice City se pueden observar una diversa cantidad de animales marinos. Para verlos con más claridad, lo mejor es usar un rifle de francotirador. Habitan las aguas de Vice City, varios peces pequeños, tortugas, medusas, delfines e incluso tiburones. Langosta En la introducción de la misión Cerdo traidor se puede ver como la camarera sirve una langosta al coronel Cortez. Éste le ofrece a Tommy comer un poco, pero él lo rechaza. Posiblemente el animal haya sido pescado por las aguas cercanas al yate; aunque también podría haber sido traído de un lugar distante. Tigre En el piso inferior de la Mansión de Tommy/Diaz, se puede encontrar una alfombra de tigre. Podría ser un tigre real que ha sido convertido en alfombra, o un simple decorado (aunque pensando en los lujos que se puede permitir Díaz, lo más probable es que sea real). En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se puede encontrar el mismo decorado del tigre en el Rancho de Mike Toreno. GTA VCS Degradacion Moral 7.JPG|Martínez mencionando a un cerdo y caballos, durante la misión Degradación moral V-Rock.png|El Zopilote en el logo de V-Rock. GTAVCPosibleGaviota.png|El punto negro revoloteando en Washington Beach GTA VC peces.PNG|Un banco de peces. GTA VC Tortuga.PNG|Una tortuga (de espaldas). GTA VC Delfín.PNG|Un delfín. GTA VC Tiburón.PNG|Un tiburón en Vice Point. GTA VC Langosta.PNG|La langosta siendo servida. GTA VC Tapir.PNG|La cabeza de Tapir en el plato. GTA VC Tigre.PNG|La alfombra de tigre. 'San Andreas' Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Ciudad con más probabilidades de ser comido por un animal salvaje En el manual de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, (incluido en la caja del videojuego original) se puede leer que Liberty City fue nombrada de nuevo `El peor lugar de América´. En el segundo párrafo del texto de abajo (arriba sale una imagen de Toni Cipriani con un AK-47 en Chinatown) dice: ``Liberty City se ha salvado de ser 'La ciudad en la que es más probable ser devorado por un animal salvaje' (ese dudoso honor ha sido para Los Santos)'.....´´; Lo que quiere decir que en San Andreas, o al menos en Los Santos, existen animales. Aves En San Andreas se pueden ver en bastantes ocasiones aves volando por el cielo. Si se les dispara desaparecerán. 220px|thumb|El loro Tony. En zonas de playa se pueden observar gaviotas, en zonas desérticas se pueden ver águilas; pero el único animal y ave que se ve como mascota en el videojuego es Tony (loro) el guacamayo de Salvatore Leone, que aparece en varias escenas en las misiones discutiendo con los personajes o copiando sus frases. Moscas Se pueden observar moscas cerca de bolsas de basura, o de un cadáver, e incluso se pueden ver en escenas de Misiones, como Madd Dogg's Rhymes (cuando OG Loc está limpiando), y en restaurantes de comida rápida, como el Burger Shot haciendo referencia a la higiene en los restaurantes americanos. Fauna Marina En el mar es en donde más animales se pueden encontrar en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; se pueden encontrar mucha fauna, como bancos de peces, tortugas, delfines, medusas. Las tortugas, los delfines y los bancos de peces huirán en cuanto CJ se acerque; en cambio, otros, como las medusas, se quedarán quietos y podrán ser atravesados por CJ, ya que son parte del decorado. Se han usado Mods para cambiar algunos animales por otros, como por ejemplo, el de cambiar los delfines por tiburones, o se han comentado FAKES como el de la Anaconda gigante que aparecía en Fisher's Lagoon a ciertas horas. Woozie menciona durante la misión Amphibious Assault tener miedo a las anguilas y a los calamares. Además, en una misión, «You’ve Had Your Chips», detrás de Woozie se pueden ver varias peceras, y en su interior distinguir un erizo de mar que se encuentra inmóvil en una esquina. Ostras Aparecen únicamente en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Las ostras son uno de los objetos ocultos a encontrar para conseguir el 100%. Se pueden encontrar en el mar, en lagos y piscinas. 230px|thumb|CJ nadando cerca de una ostra. Son bastante grandes (comparadas con las reales). Miden un metro de ancho por medio metro de alto. Estrella de mar Es uno de los animales marinos más difíciles de encontrar en GTA: SA, debido a que ese encuntran en el fondo de los mares (excepto el mar infinito que ves cuando sales del estado), y, por tanto, necesita una alta capacidad pulmonar para verlas. Perros En una escena de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, se puede ver un grupo de Ballas hablando, y, si nos fijamos bien, se pueden escuchar ladridos. Hay rumores de que en uno de los tráilers, en una escena en la que salen varias personas bailando en la playa, se puede ver un perro; aunque podría ser una silla, una persona, una hoguera e incluso, un vehículo y ha sido confundido. En el primer trailer de GTA V se puede apreciar a otro perro también en la playa. Gato En la habitación del piso de arriba de la Casa de los Johnson se encuentran varios cuadros. Entre ellos el de un gato blanco. Ésto podría significar que ese gato fue alguna vez mascota de los Johnson; o también podría ser una foto cualquiera, y no significar nada. Se podría decir que el cuadro es una pequeña referencia al videojuego creado por Rockstar, Manhunt; ya que en este videojuego aparece el mismo cuadro (pero con diferente marco) durante la Escena Cobertura mediática, y en la mansión de 'El Director; Escena en la que se puede romper el cuadro para obtener un fragmento de cristal como arma. Cabra de The Truth La cabra de The Truth, llamada Herbie, ''no aparece físicamente en el juego, tan solo es mencionada por su dueño en la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?, cuando dice que no conducía hacía 15 años ya que se desplazaba en ''Herbie. Ciervo disecado 230px|thumb|Cabeza del ciervo disecado. En la casa del coronel Fuhrberger se puede observar un trofeo: la cabeza de un ciervo disecado. Ésto probablemente haga referencia a que el coronel ha cazado un ciervo y quiere demostrarlo así; aunque podría ser un regalo. Este animal también aparece colgado en el rancho de Mike Toreno, en Tierra Robada. Tigre En el Rancho de Mike Toreno (en Tierra Robada) podemos ver una alfombra similiar a un tigre. Ésta podría ser un tigre verdadero que ha sido utilizado para éste fin; o también podría ser un simple adorno y no ser un tigre verdadero. Hámster En cualquier Sex-shop se puede encontrar una película pornografica titulada Hamster Love 2: The passage of passion. En la carátula aparece un hámster en primer plano. Serpientes En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se conoce una granja de serpientes. Durante una misión CJ debe ir hasta allí. Luego de ser atacado mata a sus dueños. Monumentos de animales También en el estado de San Andreas, se pueden ver estatuas con forma de animales. Gallina En el pueblo Las Payasadas se puede observar una gallina gigante picoteando el piso aunque si se observa bien no picotea nada, solo sube cuando esta por hacerlo; también Carl Johnson tiene la estatura para ponerse debajo del pico y no ser tocado por la gallina gigante. Toro En el pueblo Las Barrancas se puede encontrar fácilmente sobre el techo de una tienda una gran estatua sobre un toro. La tienda puede que sea una carnicería aunque no se puede confirmar si en realidad es una carnicería. MoscasGTASA.jpg|'Moscas' cercas de unas bolsas de basura. PajarosGTASA.jpg|'Gaviotas' volando cerca de Santa Maria Beach. PecesGTASA.jpg|'Medusas, y otros animales marinos' bajo el mar GTA SA Delfín.PNG|CJ cerca de un delfín. PerroGTASA.jpg|Supuesto perro en uno de los tráilers. GTA SA Gato.PNG|Foto del cuadro del gato blanco. aguilas.jpg|Un grupo de águilas en el desierto. GTA SA Anguilas y Calamares.PNG|Woozie mencionando a anguilas y calamares. GTA SA Tigre.PNG|La alfombra de tigre. GTA SA Toro.PNG|La estatua de el toro. GTA SA Hamster Love 2.PNG|Carátula de Hámster Love 2. 'Liberty City (III)' Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Anuncios de radio thumb|La mención a los animales salvajes en [[Liberty Tree (marcado en rojo).]] En varias emisoras de radio como Flashback 95.6 FM o The Liberty Jam, se pueden oír comerciales sobre espectáculos de delfines concursos de mascotas; cómo por ejemplo shows de delfines o concursos varios. Reportaje en Liberty Tree En el manual del juego (en la portada) se mencionan los "galardones" que ha recibido la ciudad de Liberty City en el año 1998. A parte de, el ya habitual galardón al "Peor lugar de América", se menciona un galardón otorgado, ésta vez, a Los Santos: "Lugar con más posibilidades de ser devorado por un animal salvaje". Ésta es otra referencia más a los animales. Aves En zonas de playa o puertos, como en Portland Beach, o Staunton View. Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, existe una estadística en la que se muestra cuantas gaviotas se han eliminado con el rifle de francotirador durante el juego. Mascota de Toshiko Kasen Toshiko Kasen tiene como mascota a una especie de canario con el plumaje gris y una especie de cresta de color rojo. Éste aparece durante varias misiones, en las que se le ve inquieto en su jaula revoloteando de un lado a otro. Finalmente lo deja libre en la misión Cash in Kazuki's Chips, interpretando la libertad que Toshiko siente al librarse de su marido. Tienda canina En el juego, todavía no existe la tienda de alimentación canina Bitch'n'Dog Food (al menos la fábrica), pero se puede encontrar otra empresa del mismo estilo. Quizás su fábrica se encuentre ubicada en un almacén de Shoreside Vale, bastante cerca de lo qué será el Garaje de Requeridos de Shoreside Vale de Grand Theft Auto III. Grand Theft Auto Advance Perros [[Archivo:Poochie.png|thumb|264px|Pat se lamenta por Poochie.]] En la misión Volar Alto, Mike fue enviado por Cisco para intentar persuadir a un sujeto llamado Pat para que venda los zapatos que produce Cisco. Al negarse, Cisco le dijo a Mike que rellenara de carne los zapatos huecos y le diga que esa carne es de su perro que tanto quería y que ahora tenía que colaborar si no quería terminar igual que su perro. Mike realizó todo y cuando Pat se enteró de que su querido perro Poochie fue hecho carne, envió a tres matones a acabar con Mike. Mike eliminó a Pat y a sus matones y regresó con Cisco. Grand Theft Auto III Peces En Grand Theft Auto III se pueden observar peces, durante la misión de pesca, en la escena en la que el socio de Ray tira granadas al mar para matar y "pescar" más fácilmente a los peces. Si Claude tira una granada el agua también saldran peces muertos después de la explosión. Fábrica canina En Grand Theft Auto III existe una fábrica de comida para perros llamada Bitch'n'Dog Food, en donde se desarrollaran varias misiones de Marty Chonks. También se pueden encontrar carteles publicitarios de la fábrica en Vice city, y productos en algunos 24/7 de San Andreas. En una de las misiones de Marty Chonks (que se desarrolla aquí), éste menciona a los perros de ésta ciudad; pudiendo decir así que en Liberty City, la gente tiene perros como mascotas, aunque nunca sean vistos. Pájaros Por varias zonas de Liberty City se pueden ver pájaros volando (más que todo en zonas cercanas al mar). Cuando se les dispara con algún arma `desaparecen´ misteriosamente. Pajaro de Toshiko.PNG|El pájaro de Toshiko en su jaula. Boners 1.JPG|Almacén con elementos para caninos. Fauna marina en GTA III.png|'Peces' muertos, durante la misión `De pesca´. GTA3 Pajaros.PNG|'Pájaros' volando en Liberty City (cerca del mar en Staunton Island) ='Universo HD'= 'Liberty City (IV)' Grand Theft Auto IV Cucarachas en los baños públicos se pueden encontrar cucarachas estas no pueden ser atacadas. desaparecen. Palomas Las Palomas o las ratas voladoras son los objetos ocultos de Grand Theft Auto IV. Están por toda la ciudad y el objetivo es matarlas a todas (las 200) disparandoles con algún arma. Sonidos Se pueden escuchar algunas aves, pero solo como audio ambiental en ciertas zonas. Moscas Se pueden observar moscas cerca de los botes de basura y algunos lugares como callejones. Referencia a Perros En uno de los chistes de Katt Williams, éste, menciona que jamás han existido perros, dice que fue él. Referencia a gallinas En uno de los minicampos de golf Firefly Island, se puede encontrar la estatuilla de una gallina-gallo (de un lado es gallo y del otro es gallina Gatos En el blog de Eddie Low, él menciona constantemente a su único compañero: un gato llamado Boo Boo Wilkins. Al lado de la puerta del ático de Playboy X se puede encontrar un cartel de un gato perdido llamado "Pussy". Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Cabras En un reporte de Weazel News se pueden ver dos cabras en un desierto. Una de ellas, de color marrón y blanco, camina tranquilamente mientras emite un balido. La otra de color blanco, camina cerca de unas cuevas. Gaviotas Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV, los objetos ocultos de ésta entrega son aves a las cuales se deben exterminar. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Gaviotas Al igual que sus antecesores, los objetos ocultos vuelven a ser aves (en este caso Gaviotas, al igual que en The Lost And Damned).Son 50 Gaviotas a eliminar en cada juego. Cabras En un reporte de Weazel News se pueden ver dos cabras en un desierto. Una de ellas, de color marrón y blanco, camina tranquilamente mientras emite un balido. La otra de color blanco, camina cerca de unas cuevas. Paloma En el mismo reporte de Weazel News (el mismo mencionado anteriormente en el que aparecen las cabras), también aparece una paloma. Se trata de una paloma que se encuentra tranquilamente en el suelo. En ese momento los reporteros hablan sobre los terroristas y su armamento. De repente, un terrorista usa su Rifle de francotirador avanzado y dispara a la paloma. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Cucarachas En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, al abrir los contenedores de basura y empezar a buscar saldrán cucarachas despavoridas. En la versión NDS es posible aplastarlas con el lápiz táctil; en las estadísticas aparecerá el número de cucarachas aplastadas, pero no recibiremos ninguna recompensa ni nada parecido. thumb|260px|Una cucaracha en un cubo de basura Supuestos Dragones En medio del mar se encuentra un cartel que dice: ``''Here be dragons!´´, en español: ''(¡Aquí hay dragones!). Solamente se encuentra el cartel, ya que no ocurre nada especial. Es uno de los Easter Eggs del juego.Lo que dice el cartel esta relacionado con el nombre de la pelicula prohibida en algunos paises There Be Dragons, que trajo mucha controversia porque tenia que ver con sacerdotes y demonios Pekin Duck Hunt En este minijuego que se puede encontrar en la página de Rockstar Social Club hacen aparición tres animales. El primer animal que aparece es un perro (por su apariencia se puede afirmar que de raza Yorkshire); aparece en el menú principal del minijuego y en ocasiones mientras se juega aparece saltando o se oyen sus ladridos. Otro animal que aparece es la cucaracha, que aparece en la mesa (parte inferior) pasando de un lado a otro rápidamente. El tercer animal son ratas que aparecen en la barra de arriba (parte superior), al igual que las cucarachas, corretean de un lado a otro. A pesar de estar muertos y listos para cocinar, los patos del minijuego siguen graznando. El nombre hace referencia al juego de disparar patos para la NES llamado Duck Hunt. GTA IV Paloma.PNG|'Paloma' o Rata Voladora en Grand Theft Auto IV Perro SA IV.PNG|Katt Williams hablando sobre perros, en este caso sobre un Rottweiler GTAIVGallinaEasterEgg.png|Referencia a la gallina de The Big Pecker's Feed & Seed del juego Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en Firefly Island. GTA TLAD Gaviota 47.jpg|Johnny al lado de una gaviota GTA EFLC Cabra.PNG|La cabra en Weazel News ese desierto es de Red dead redemtion. Seagull TBOGT.jpg|Una de las 50 Gaviotas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. GTA EFLC Cabra.PNG|La cabra en Weazel News. Archivo:Here be dragons.PNG|Mensaje sobre los dragones. GTA CW Perro Web.PNG|'Perro' en el menú principal de Pekin Duck Hunt. GTA CW Rata Web.PNG|'Rata' (rodeada) pasando por la barra metálica en el minijuego Pekin Duck Hunt. GTA CW Cucaracha Web.PNG|'Cucaracha' en Pekin Duck Hunt. Los Santos Grand Theft Auto V Perros Es la primera vez que se incluyen físicamente estos animales en la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Franklin tiene un perro de mascota llamado Chop, aunque, al principio del juego, es de Lamar. Después, en la misión Chop, Lamar le regala su perro a Franklin. Perro_en_el_2do_trailer_de_GTA_V.png|Chop en el 2do tráiler de Grand Theft Auto V. Archivo:Artwork_FranklinV.png|Artwork de Chop junto a su dueño. Arteork chop.png|Artwork de Chop en la caratula de GTA V Además de los Rottweilers, también se pueden encontrar labradores, pugs, bulldogs, huskys, etc los cuales al contrario de los anteriores no atacan en ningún momento, los 3 últimos solo aparecen en versiones para PS4, PC y Xbox One. Tiburones Se han vuelto ha incluir ahora tiburones interactuables en GTA V, ya vistos aunque no interactuables en GTA: VC. Archivo:SharkV Noticias.jpg|Una persona buceando encima de un tiburón Archivo:Tiburon gta v.jpg Archivo:Tiburon_martillo.png|Tiburon Martillo en el Tráiler de Grand Theft Auto V - Para PlayStation 4, Xbox One y PC Ciervos y Venados Es la primera vez que se incluye este tipo animales en la Saga GTA. Estos pueden ser cazados. Se pueden ver en las zonas montañosas y bosques de Blaine County y el Monte Chiliad. Van en manadas de tres a cuatro hembras con uno o dos machos de grandes cuernos, estos grupos suelen huir del jugador si este se acerca demasiado. Caza-Ciervos.png|Cazando venados en el bosque. Ciervos-V.png|Ciervos tomando agua. Trevor apuntando a un venado screenshot.png|Trevor Phillips apuntando a un ciervo/venado con un rifle. Venados.jpg|Un venado y un Ciervo. CiervoMuertoGTAV.jpg|Un Ciervo, después de ser cazado. Insectos Se han vuelto ha incluir moscas y primera vez abejas y mariposas, entre otros más, en GTA V. Ya vistos en GTA IV, GTA: SA Archivo:Mariposas gta v.jpg|Mariposas revoloteando Insectos.png|Un miembro de Bugstars Pest Control mencionando algunos insectos. Cerdos Son inofensivos, y si el jugador se les acerca huirán corriendo a una velocidad lenta Pig-GTAV.png Pig-GTAV-roaming.png Gallinas En varias granjas e incluso en algún patio trasero existen gallinas. Archivo:Gallinas gta v.jpg|Gallina huyendo align=center Vacas /align Se encuentran en las poblaciones rurales de Blaine County Vaca.png VacaGTAV.png Serpientes La serpiente no existe como animal animado. Solamente hay una en un terrario. SerpienteGTAV.jpg Pumas Es uno de los animales peligrosos del juego, son rápidos, y si atrapan al jugador lo matan de un solo golpe, cuando uno de estos animales aparece, se escucha un rugido y se muestra su ubicación en el radar como un punto rojo Puma_GTA_V.jpg‎| A punto de atacar. Gtav-cougar.png Trevor-GTAV-dead.png Coyotes Se encuentran mayoritariamente en zonas desérticas, si el jugador se acerca, huirán a gran velocidad Gtav-coyote2.jpg Gtav-deadcoyote.jpg Coyote-GTAV.jpg Monos Los monos solo se ven en 2 misiones de Grand Theft Auto V y también son parte de una película. MonosGTAV.png MonoGTAV.png Mono_gtav.jpg Ratas Se encuentran en las alcantarillas, cerca del metro. Archivo:Foto_de_ratas_(1).png|dos ratas comiendo basura del suelo Archivo:Foto_de_una_rata_(2).jpg|una camada de ratas Archivo:Foto_de_una_rata_(3).png|una rata comiendo basura Jabalíes En zonas de bosque cerca de arroyos puede verse a éste animal. Archivo:Jabalí gta v.jpg|Bebiendo en un arroyo. Boarchase-GTAV.png Boar-GTAV.png Deadboar-GTAV.png Gatos En las zonas urbanas podremos encontrar deambulando a estos animales inofensivos. Exclusivos de PC, PS4 y Xbox One Gato en GTA V.png Orcas Para PS4, PC y Xbox One, se han incluido orcas. A pesar de recibir el nombre de ballena asesina, no atacará al jugador. Orca en GTA V.png Aves Hay una variedad de pájaros en San Andreas. Estos son los que están: *Gallina *Cuervo *Águila *Paloma *Ganso *Paloma * Cormorán Ballenas azules Para PS4, PC y Xbox One, se han incluido también ballenas azules. En algunos puntos del Océano Pacífico pueden encontrarse, siendo un animal totalmente inofensivo. Conejos Para PS4, PC y Xbox One, se han incluido conejos Delfines Para PS4, PC y Xbox One, se han incluido delfines [[Raya|Manta rayas Estrellas de mar Animales Betas Habían animales que estaban en la versión beta pero al final fueron removidos en la versión final estos son los animales betas: *Caballos *Zorros *Osos Categoría:Animales